


Reunions

by ravenwing602



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Gen, Generous use of eyerolling, Old Friends, Reunions, The Prydwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenwing602/pseuds/ravenwing602
Summary: Ten years after he left Little Lamplight, MacCready reunites with someone he never expected to see again.





	Reunions

MacCready fiddled with his fraying sleeve, ignoring Sole. For their part, Sole was too busy talking with Paladin Danse to pay attention to MacCready. He had known that he wasn’t the only person Sole had recruited into their campaign against the Institute, but the Brotherhood paladin had thrown him for a loop. 

He hadn’t thought that the Brotherhood’s totalitarian methods would have appealed to Sole, but apparently the vault dweller had signed on with them before MacCready had even met them. It was possible that this squad was old guard, loyal to the Lyons’ methods instead of High Command, but that theory had been quashed within moments of meeting them. The Scribe might have been sympathetic to the more humanitarian focused mission of the previous Elder, but the Paladin and the Knight were fully indoctrinated. 

MacCready pulled out the chain around his neck, rubbing his thumb over the familiar etching. The Brotherhood had changed so much since his childhood, the organization was practically unrecognizable now. “What the hel-heck are you doing, huh?” he asked, staring down at the worn tags. 

“MacCready!” 

His head snapped up. 

Sole stood a few feet from him, a smile on their face. “How do you feel about riding a Vertibird?” 

* * *

“Oh god I’m never doing that again,” MacCready announced, gripping the Prydwen’s railing.

“You’ll have to take another Vertibird back down to the airport,” the Paladin sneered, stomping past MacCready in his penis-compensating-suit. 

“Nope, I’m going to jump. I refuse to do that again,” he proclaimed, his face green. 

Sole laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Come on kid, lets just meet with the Elder then you can get off this blimp,” they said. 

They followed after the Paladin, leaving him alone on the deck. MacCready grumbled and let go of the railing, cracking his stiff fingers and walking up the deck after Sole. They climbed the stairs, passing two armored knights and entering the belly of the ship. The Paladin led them around a ladder and down a small hall, stopping at the bow. 

Six Brotherhood commanders stood at attention inside the room, turned to a man facing the windows of the ship. Paladin Danse stopped, saluting the man. Sole blinked, hesitating before copying the gesture. 

MacCready crossed his arms. 

The man turned around, arms clasped behind his back. MacCready’s stomach clenched, his eyes wandering over Arthur. The pudgy pubescent boy was gone, replaced by the tall, muscular man standing before him. This man looked nothing like the awkward little ten year old who had followed him around Little Lamplight, begging him to let him stay with them. He was tall, towering over MacCready with wide shoulders and a menacing glare. He looked every inch like the man he’d never wanted to be.

Arthur looked at each of his soldiers, eyes lingering on MacCready for a moment. For a moment MacCready could see the child he had once been, distrusting but full of passion and need to prove himself. 

MacCready met his gaze, challenge in his eyes. 

Arthur stared at him for a moment longer before moving on. “Brothers and Sisters, the road behind has been long and fraught with difficulty,” he began. “Each and every one of you has surpassed my expectations by rapidly facilitating our arrival in the Commonwealth. You have accomplished this amazing feat without a hint of purpose or direction, and most impressively, without question. Now that the ship is in position, it is time to reveal our purpose and our mission.” 

MacCready rolled his eyes at the dramatic pause. 

“Beneath the Commonwealth there is a cancer... known as the Institute, a malignant growth that needs to be cut before it infects the surface. They are experimenting with dangerous technologies that could prove to be the world's undoing for the second time in recent history.The Institute Scientists have created a weapon that transcends the destructive nature of the atom bomb. They call their creation the "synth," a robotic abomination of technology that is free-thinking and masquerades as a human being. The notion that a machine could be granted free will is not only offensive, but horribly dangerous. And like the atom, if it isn't harnessed properly, it has the potential of rendering us extinct as a species.” 

MacCready’s mind turned to Magnolia, the beautiful singer at The Third Rail. She was one of the most generous, kindest people he had ever met. She was friendly to everyone that came through, more than willing to listen to someone’s problems. Even as a synth she was more human than many of the people he had met in his life. 

Arthur continued. “I am not prepared to allow the Institute to continue this line of experimentation. Therefore, the Institute and their "synths" are considered enemies of the Brotherhood of Steel, and should be dealt with swiftly and mercilessly. This campaign will be costly and many lives will be lost. But in the end, we will be saving humankind from its worst enemy... itself.” 

The mercenary sneered, stomach turning. That disgusting philosophy had been what had torn Arthur from the Brotherhood in the first place, he was both revolted and saddened that Arthur had fallen into it in adulthood. 

“Ad Victoriam,” Arthur announced, saluting his soldiers. The others returned the gesture before filtering out of the room. 

When the others had left their group approached the Elder. “I care about them, you know. The people of the Commonwealth,” he said, turning to Sole. 

“If you say so,” they replied, dubious. 

Maxson sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I can understand your indecisiveness. Turning your weapons on the very people you’re trying to save can be a bitter pill to swallow.” 

“What do you want from me?” Sole asked. 

“I want you to start taking responsibility for this planet,” Maxson said without missing a beat, “and from what I’ve read in Paladin Danse’s reports, you’ve already begun that journey. Seeing that he’s one of my most respected field officers, you couldn’t get a better recommendation. Therefore, from this moment forward I’m granting you the rank of Knight. And, befitting your title, we’re granting you a suit of power armor to protect you on the field of battle. Wear it with pride.” 

Sole nodded. “I’ll do my best.” 

“I’m sure that you will. In any event, once you’re familiar with the Prydwen and my staff, report to the Flight Deck at dawn tomorrow for your new orders. Welcome aboard the Prydwen soldier, make us proud,” Maxson said, saluting them. 

Sole returned the gesture, turning to MacCready with a wide smile on their face. “Let’s get moving,” they said, walking toward the central ladder. 

MacCready hesitated, looking back to Arthur for a moment before following them. 

* * *

MacCready leaned over the railing, cigarette in hand and gazing down at the dusky Commonwealth below. The city was so different from the sky, buildings seemed to be the size of pebbles and people weren’t visible.

“Mercenary.” 

MacCready groaned, glancing over his shoulder. Arthur stood behind him, arms once again clasped behind him. He raised a brow at the Elder, not saying a word. 

“You seem to have quite the distaste for the Brotherhood, so I must ask, why are you here? Knight Rowse did not require your assistance coming to the Prydwen and yet you accompanied them,” he said. 

MacCready shrugged and took a drag from his cigarette. “They hired me to watch their back, so that’s what I’m doing,” he answered. 

Maxson cocked a brow. “And yet you leave them alone in unfamiliar territory. Not particularly good behaviour from a guard.” 

MacCready rolled his eyes. “You Brotherhood are pricks, but you don’t betray your own. Sole signed on with you, so you’re not about to stab them in the back until they give you a reason to.” Cross had gone on and on about the Brotherhood’s philosophy when she had come to Little Lamplight, their loyalty to their brothers had been one of the only creeds he hadn’t seen the Brotherhood betray over the years. 

“You say that like someone who is familiar with the Brotherhood’s operations,” Arthur said. “I doubt you have had time enough with Paladin Danse to be familiar with our creed. 

He couldn’t help but laugh at the irony. “Yeah. I had a close friend who was Brotherhood. He told me quite a bit about you guys, mostly while complaining about you,” he said. 

Maxson frowned. “I find the idea that a Brotherhood soldier would befriend a lowlife mercenary like yourself quite hard to believe,” he retorted. 

“I wasn’t a mercenary at the time,” MacCready explained, “and this was a long time ago. I haven’t seen him in a little over a decade.” 

“And where would you have met this man?” Arthur asked, “we arrived in the Commonwealth less than a week ago.” 

MacCready resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. Out of everything, naturally it was Arthur’s bullheaded stubbornness that survived to adulthood. “I’m from the Capital Wasteland. Moved up here for a work a year or so back,” he explained. 

Arthur eyed him, dubious. “And this man’s name?” he asked. 

MacCready snorted. “You’ve got a really shitty memory, dontcha Arthur?” he asked, smirking. Arthur started at the address. A moment later he recovered, fury and confusion warring across his face. 

MacCready straightened up, turning to face Arthur. “Robert Joseph MacCready, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” he said, sarcastically tipping his hat. 

Arthur blinked, staring blankly at MacCready. 

MacCready burst into laughter, leaning back against the railing. “You know Maxie, I always wondered what happened to you after Lyons dragged you out of Little Lamplight by the scruff, I guess I’ve got my answer now,” he said. Arthur shook his head, focusing on MacCready.

“MacCready?” he asked, eyes wide.

* * *

Sole followed Danse up from the cargo hold of the ship, stopping at the entrance to the officer’s quarters.

Danse stopped in front of the door marked with the Elder’s symbol. “Knight Rowse,” he began, crossing his arms and glaring at them. “Would you care to explain this?” he pushed the door open. 

Elder Maxson was passed out on his desk, fully clothed with several empty bottles of whiskey on the floor. 

MacCready lay on the floor, curled around a little dog plush with Maxson’s holotags wrapped around its neck. The Elder’s battlecoat was draped over him like an impromptu blanket. 

Sole slapped a hand over their mouth, a smile curling over their lips. “I guess they had fun catching up,” they laughed.


End file.
